The present invention relates to an inductor-type resolver capable of reducing a residual voltage.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 26454/1985 discloses in FIGS. 3 and 4 thereof a technique in which by changing one or more of magnetic resistance and conductivity between a plurality of correction windings provided outside the inductor-type resolver, a residual voltage that appears in a COS voltage or a SIN voltage in the inductor-type resolver is eliminated.
When the correction windings are provided outside the resolver, as in the inductor-type resolver disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 26454/1985, dimensions of a system including the resolver may be increased.